The present invention relates to a support unit for use in the cargo area of a pickup truck or other vehicle or structure. The lockable unit comprises a housing into which a toolbox or other storage container can be placed. In one embodiment of the invention, the support unit is configured to hold a U.S. Army-issue ammunition container (popularly known as an “ammo can”), these being readily available as Army Surplus and, because they are waterproof and durable, popular for storing various articles such as tools and fishing gear.
It is well known in the art to provide support units for mounting within the cargo area of a pickup truck. Loosbrock, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,399, describes a container holder that attaches to the inner sidewall of a pickup truck cargo area. The container holder is designed carry square plastic jugs of liquid and to be mounted above the wheel well. McGarrah, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,615, describes a hanging storage box for truck beds, including a hinged and lockable lid. The box mounting hardware is adjustable, allowing the box to be mounted at various heights and is shaped to allow mounting against the wall at the forward end of the cargo area. Beer et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,849, describes a safety carrier for stabilizing a pressurized bottle within the cargo area of a pickup truck. The safety carrier consists of a frame mounted to the truck bed and a rigid ring mounted to the frame. The pressurized bottle is held in-place within the rigid ring. Mullican, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,017, describes a storage container for mounting in the cargo area of a pickup truck. The storage container is mounted to the wall at the forward end of the cargo area using clamps that are removable when the lid of the storage unit is open and not accessible when the lid is closed. Farmer, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,737, describes an attachment structure for attaching a toolbox such that the toolbox spans the width of the pickup truck bed and is suspended above the floor of the cargo area and mounted to the side walls of the cargo area with clamping hardware. Other patents representative of prior art showing storage containers and other articles mounting in the cargo area of a pickup truck include:
May 29, 1962, Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,7498
1975, Lile, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,5682
1992, Richard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,1567
2000, Daugherty, U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,963